


5

by firepixel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Rain, oh boy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepixel/pseuds/firepixel
Summary: ur feelings are a convenience store plastic bag and 707 is rain.





	1. Chapter 1

you wonder why it always rains when you meet 707.  
honestly, though: of the three meetings to date, you have yet to see the sun even once.  
the first time, the sky is overcast with clouds as grey as your mood, but his apartment is brightly lit - surprisingly(?) clean, surprisingly(??) cosy, feeling like evening even though it can't be past 3pm. his eyes are a clear golden yellow and he looks genuinely pleased to see you. the weather only sets the mood, you think. it's the first time you see him face-to-face.

the second time, you're not sure if it counts as a deliberate meeting - you left rika's apartment for a minute to grab a few things from the convenience store a few blocks away, and the sky conveniently decided to shit on you. you twine the handles of the flimsy plastic bag around your wrist, trying to protect the few packets of snacks and toiletries inside from getting wet, when a car rolls to a stop right in front of you, convenience store door at your back. he rolls down the window, shoots a casual grin your way, and you get in.  
the passenger seat is warm, and you're surprisingly quiet as he drives you back. he doesn't remind you not to leave rika's apartment again until the text he sends you later that evening, a text you read while crunching on your second packet of honey buddha chips. you wipe your fingers on your comforter to tap out a reply, and wonder if he noticed you took his snack food recommendations to heart.  
(he asks you in a group chat later if you liked them. he noticed.)

the third time, you are drenched. there is no other word for it; your shirt is plastered to your back and your hair is plastered to your face and your cheeks are so cold you can't really feel them. his eyes, when he opens the door to his apartment, are darker than the storm brewing outside. you don't really have time to spare a thought to your drowned rat aesthetic as he ushers you in, closing the door on the heavy white noise of water cascading from the sky ~~on everything u love. literally the sky shits on everything u love oh my god. why are u thinking of love.~~ in any case, his apartment is as warm as you remember (tangibly), especially after you change into his t-shirt (large and soft and smelling vaguely of lavender fabric softener) and make yourself into a blanket burrito with the covers you confiscated from his bed. he brings you a cup of something hot. you stare at the curls of white mist rising from the porcelain mug, the side almost painfully hot against your numb fingertips. you don't know where your wet clothes went, and then you don't know much at all because you fall asleep, lulled by the heavy patter of the rain against his window and the steady clicking of keys.  
you wake up with a pillow under your cheek and a different kind of silence. the street is cautiously sunny when you leave, but he's not there to see you off, so you guess it doesn't count.

you'd suspect he has something to do with it, actually, being a seemingly omnipotent hacker and all, but you'd also like to think the universe would have some chill when it comes to bestowing abilities on the people around you. as it is, the call you pick up is full of meaningful silences even as the first raindrops hit the windowsill in rika's apartment. he never asks about his shirt, so you never ask about the weather.


	2. 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini playlist for fic 5

1\. [something about us](https://youtu.be/em0MknB6wFo) × daft punk  
2. [drive](https://youtu.be/2oI-BsWbIg4) × halsey  
3. [shark](https://youtu.be/JRHCBXFSOMg) × oh wonder  
4\. [river flows in you](https://youtu.be/7maJOI3QMu0) × yiruma  
5\. [second hand heart](https://youtu.be/zAnSr5N3c8E) × ben haenow  
6. [cheyenne](https://youtu.be/nNi0gyO41VQ) × jason derulo  
\+ [sweater weather](https://youtu.be/GCdwKhTtNNw) × the nbhd  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any mistakes, linking stuff on phone browser is hell. feel free to suggest songs (please!!)


End file.
